Sibling Squabbles
by Knaito
Summary: Being the sociable ball of sunshine she is, Sharena often wonders why Líf avoids her. He's basically Alfonse! The nerve of him to avoid the sister he held dearly before... right?


**Something that came to mind after witnessing Sharena's lack of chill against Alfonse. Sorry if it's a little rushed or lore inaccurate, I made this a few hours ago!**

* * *

It was Beach Day at the Aether Resort, and everyone was making merry yet again as numerous heroes ran around free in their swimsuits, enjoying their stay as they had their fun in the sun. The royal duo and their summoner decided to instead enjoy a cool drink under the beach umbrella. Sharena was looking out longingly towards the beach, particularly eyeing a pair of sisters, the princesses of Niflheim, having quality sister time.

"I wish I had a cute little sister instead of Alfonse..." Sharena sighed as she looked at Ylgr and Fjorm have fun under the sun, much to Alfonse's displeasure.

"I'm right here you know." He deadpanned, he knew she did not mean it but it still stung a little. Kiran sees the situation and decides to deescalate it, putting an arm around Alfonse.

"Come on Alfonse, you know what it's like to have a cute little sister, I'm sure you can understand Sharena's longing." Kiran appealed though he hissed as Sharena gave him a light punch on the shoulder from a partially flushed Sharena. "What? It's a compliment!"

"Hmph!" Sharena did not want to look at Kiran, though she secretly enjoyed the praise. Kiran's attempt at deescalation was successful however,as Alfonse laughed.

"Yeah... I probably would trade me in that case..." Alfonse chuckled lightly as he looked out. Even the Helheim crew were having a somewhat decent time socializing, though one stayed particularly distant, and it was Líf, Alfonse from a different timeline.

"He isn't very sociable is he?" Kiran wondered aloud.

"Considering what he's been through, I don't blame him." Alfonse sighed, remembering what Líf told him, what he lost. You don't just come back after experiencing something like that.

"You think Alfonse from another world would want to talk with me of all people." Sharena huffed a little, she wanted to know more about her brother from an alternate timeline.

"Well..." Alfonse wanted to say something but stayed silent.

"Huh? What is it?" Sharena tipped her head, what did Alfonse think of it?

"No, no. It's not too important." Alfonse waved it off but Alfonse knew his own thoughts well and if Líf and him were the same, they Alfonse knew exactly what was going through his mind under those circumstances.

* * *

Lif walked down the hallways of the castle of Askr, it was nostalgic seeing this place in one piece, it almost made him... happy. But it also reminded him of the desolation of his world, but he did not wander on such thoughts. He was here to serve Kiran as per his contract, he would help save this Askr from whatever else may threaten it.

"Hey Líf!" A familiar voice called out, one that made him flinch as he turned around to coldly receive Sharena, who ran towards him with a smile plastered on her face, seemingly undeterred by his coldness.

"...What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk! Can't I get to know my brother from another timeline a little more?" Sharena reasoned with a wink, it always swayed her older brother to at least accommodate her, but Líf responded with a stiff turn of his shoulder.

"You have your Alfonse, talk to your real brother." Líf said icily as he tried to escape the conversation. "I don't have time for this."

"Okay that's it mister!" Sharena tried to grasp at his cape, which made him stop in place as she began to rant. "Ever since you've been summoned, you've done nothing but avoid me, and when we do meet you're alway so stand-offish! Do you just hate me!?" Sharena screamed at him while keeping a firm grasp on his cloak.

Líf, much to her surprise, turned to finally face her, his face expressionless as he looked at her right in the eye. "...I could never hate you. I apologize if my actions have done nothing but antagonize you. But if you wish to know, I could never think of you badly." Líf calmly elaborated, not wanting any ill will. "I suppose during your travels in my Askr, you saw your favorite flowers strewn about in the plaza. Even in your death, I always remembered you, always leaving your favorite flowers in the plaza, I never stopped mourning. I threw away all that I stood for just so I could undo the mistakes I've made..."

Sharena was speechless as to how far her fallen brother had mourned her, feeling terrible for being insensitive to the emotional plight of her family.

"I-I..."

"At the beach, I could not help but overhear you talk about wishing for a cute little sister instead of Alfonse, or me, and I could not help but agree..." Líf said as he walked aside, gazing towards the distance. "How could I even call myself your brother when I failed you? I failed to do what was expected of me and you paid the price, I am not fit to be–|

Líf was interrupted as Sharena slammed against him, tears flowing from her eyes as she banged against his chest repeatedly though with little to no effect as she sobbed loudly. "You idiot! You stupid, dim-witted, good-for-nothing dummy!" She cried out as tears continued to stream down her face, failing to hold back all the sorrow she felt from hearing what was essentially her older brother say such terrible things about himself. "You're the _best_ big brother ever! I would never trade you for anyone else!" Sharena cried out loud as she practically bear-hugged her surprised sibling. "I-I didn't mean what I said! I never want to lose you ever!"

"I'm the one who failed you as a sister, I can't even appreciate all that you've done for me and I... and I... WAAAAHHHHHH!" Sharena cried aloud as she didn't want to let go of him, overcome by her guilt and shame for being so thankless when her brother carried the burden that he shouldn't have bore, all because he loved her that much.

"Sharena..." Líf muttered, having forgotten what it felt like to be hugged by someone who mattered so much to him.

"I-I'm sorry for being so stupid and ungrateful and... and... I *sniff*" Sharena buried her face into his chest before her teary-eyed expression looked at him as if she wished for forgiveness, which Líf responded to by hesitantly returning the hug and stroking her hair. Just like the old days. Sharena was very tactless, but when it came down to it, her heart was always in the right place, no matter how many times her antics had gotten Alfonse hurt, he knew that she still loved her family, and that was what mattered.

* * *

Alfonse was enjoying his alone time in the library, reading books, doing what he always did and absorb as much knowledge about different worlds as he could.

"Still sticking your nose in those books brother?" A cheerful, squeaky voice asked from behind, much to Alfonse's amused chagrin, as he rolled his eyes. He turned to meet his sister.

"Yes, you know me so well." Alfonse added, slightly sarcastic. "Where have you been by the way?"

"Oh you know, just catching up with some people..." Sharena moved to sit across him as Alfonse continued busying himself with his book.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't changed." Alfonse added as he tried to get back into his reading, before Sharena smiled while watching him read, much to Alfonse's discomfort. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, have I ever told you that you're the best brother any little sister could have?" Sharena asked with a bright and warm smile, though this only made Alm more confused.

"Just what have you been doing?" Alfonse raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden compliment before smiling at the sincerity of it. "Well in that case, you're the best little sister a brother could ask for." He smiled as he then shifted his focus back to his texts.

"By the way, I organized a sibling bonding date at the Aether Resort for tonight! We're going to roast marshmallows and tell stories over the campfire!" Sharena suddenly announced happily as she suddenly showed a poster. "It's going to be great! Ephraim and Eirika will be there! Chrom and Lissa! The Nohr and Hoshido gang..."

"Wait what!?" Alfonse slammed his book down after hearing what his sister did. "You just can't be throwing events willy-nilly!"

As the two argued in the library, behind the wall, Líf leaned in, listening to the two siblings bicker about their priorities of friendship and work, snorting as he walked away. Under his mask, his ectoplasmic lips curled right into a smile as he left the premises as quietly as he could amidst the petty sibling squabbles.

* * *

**And that concludes this oneshot! I have some more FE related fics on the way!**


End file.
